


Haunting of Sirius Black at Grimmauld Place

by drylikeflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Discipline, M/M, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, Omega Sirius Black, Omegas wear Bralettes, Periods, Slow Rise Horror, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drylikeflowers/pseuds/drylikeflowers
Summary: Due to pureblood politics, Sirius Black cannot be an unmarried pregnant omega,He needs to marry.And is there something strange happening in Grimmauld Place?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Haunting of Sirius Black at Grimmauld Place

Being betrayed by a close friend kind of wipes every other thought from your mind, and yes, in hindsight Sirius Black was still in shock at the time. James and Lily Potter dead, his godson orphaned all because they trusted someone they should have been able to trust—Wormtail! 

And thinking back on it, he does know that those events catapulted his mind’s state. He couldn’t believe it then, he still can’t. Thrown into Azkaban without trial for 12 years and seen as a traitor left him obsessed with vengeance. He had been ready to die for his friends, be a decoy and having Peter be the Secret Keeper was his idea…

He knew he was still unstable, but he needed to take care of Harry.

The Order had been having meetings in his home, that was under the Fidelius, in Grimauld Place and he hated it. He always swore to himself—when he ran away from home all those years ago—that he would die before he came back here, his childhood house had too many bad memories for him and it didn’t help that his mother’s portrait could never be removed and was still there to judge, just as she always did in life, still at least he never got to see the look on their faces if they knew the truth. Since they never did find out everything about him.

Sirius Black was an Omega.

It was something that lingered in the back of his mind for years, it hadn’t exactly come up and he always assumed that part of him was too damaged after years in Azkaban and his overuse of suppressant potions when he was younger. He didn’t even smell like an Omega, everyone just thought of him as a beta anyways.

When he was younger it seemed a far more important secret then it was now, fear of his pride and arranged marriage, of not being taken seriously or given proper respect; it didn’t matter so much now. He knew logically that he would be accepted as a better guardian for Harry as traumatised omega then as a mad beta.

And it wasn’t like his inheritance would be at risk, the other contenders were all omega women, and as an omega man, and main surviving relative from his family, he still had more rights. 

It was not something he thought about often, when he was younger he did have this future vision of himself—that he kept very private because he was embarrassed about it– as a mother, with children.

He hasn’t had a period since Azkaban so he doubts there’s any chance of that now, he was still sickly looking and underweight, a vain part of him pipes up that hey, at least he still had his looks, he was in his early 30’s but still looked like he was in his 20’s which was a common thing for wizard kind.

Well he would not be having children now, what kind of fairy tail was that anyways? At least he had Harry. His poor godson who had to spend three weeks of the summer with his Aunt’s family, which pissed Sirius off to no end and riled up his instincts. If he didn’t have Order members in his house on a regular basis now he would probably spend his time as a dog.

Being Padfoot always came easier to him then being Sirius.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Molly sometimes came over to cook food and leave it in the kitchen in stasis, for Order members to have something to eat when they needed to. He admittedly found her overbearing despite knowing she meant well.

That didn’t help his temper though, Sirius left her to the kitchen. All these people, some he didn’t know that well, in his house and his business, he left to be alone in his room. Even being around Moony was a bit strange now, but at least they were relieved to know the other was innocent, and they used to know each other for so long that it wasn’t a bond you could just throw away, but Sirius was stilted and immature, he knew, in comparison to Lupin who had the chance to grow up while Sirius was forced in a cage with the key thrown away.

Sirius suddenly flinched, hissing in pain as he rubbed his stomach, it had been like this the whole week and he didn’t understand why. He laid on the bed, flipping on his stomach so he can try to ignore the discomfort. He felt hot and took of his jacket, wiping sweat off his face, he tossed and turned until he eventually fell asleep.

He heard gentle knocking and what sounded like Molly’s voice and he whined.

He just wanted to sleep!

Before he could force himself to get up and open the door for the women, she let herself in.

“I thought you might be hungry.” 

Sirius just hid himself in his blanket, he felt exhausted. He heard Molly say something else but he didn’t quite catch it, then suddenly there was a cold hand at his forehead and he tried to weakly flinch at the contact but failed, his limbs felt heavy and he was thirsty and confused.

“What?” He whispered.

“You’re burning up...” Molly said but stopped as she pressed closer to him, he saw her eyes widen as she breathed in before jumping back, looking alarmed. Was she scenting him? What was the point of that? he was just sick.

“You poor foolish boy! You’re in heat.” She looked at him in disapproval, ready to lecture him, but her face softened at his confused and scared expression and she sighed.

“You didn’t know?”

“No...” He croaked, “I haven’t had one in over a decade.”

She gasped. He knew she was an omega too, a proper one, not broken like him, but he couldn’t even scent her or identify what emotion she was letting out. 

Things went black.

He would continue to go in and out of it, slowly accepting that he was in heat, and helpless to do anything about it. He knew Molly was there the whole time, at some point he thinks he hears her talking to a male voice but he can’t tell what’s being said, it doesn’t matter as sleep takes him again. He knows he’s in his underwear and the blanket pulled up to his chest for privacy, Molly gives him water to sip and small pieces of food when he can stomach it, tutting over him and stroking his hair.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His heat lasted 2 days, and breaks the morning of the next day, Molly informed him when he asked. All in all, it was not an active heat, he was too weak and malnourished for anything, there wasn’t even any slick.

Sirius’s surprised he had the heat in the first place, he didn’t think it was possible for him.

The other thing that he didn’t expect is that Molly took care of him his entire heat, he flushes just thinking about it but there’s a warmth in his chest too.

He tries to apologize to her for taking her attention from her family but she doesn’t let him.

“I think they’re rather old enough to care for themselves when they need to—And this way they’ll appreciate me more when I’m back.” She winks at him and he can’t help but laugh lightly.

“What happens now?” There’s no way the Order don’t know, it shouldn’t change too much of anything but oh well, he’d been holding on to this secret for so long.

Molly informs him about how she warded of the hall in which his bedroom is located against alpha’s. And that Dumbledore was trying to recruit a healer for the Order, they needed one anyways, she reassured him, but his heat wasn’t normal and no one knew an omega was in Azkaban for over a decade, this wasn’t something they’d take lightly.

“Now more then ever, they need to prove your innocence, it can’t be stalled anymore.” Molly said.

This was…unexpected. He didn’t have this much care and concern thrust on him before.

People were always more careful with omegas, it seemed like a bad thing when he was younger, now? Admittedly it wasn’t so bad.

Before he knew it, Molly was helping him into the bath connected to his room, he sat at the side of the tub while she cut his hair, he complained but she gave him such a look that he sulked and sat down.

“You can grow it again, now it’s too damaged.” She comforted, noticing his wet eyes. 

He had a towel wrapped from his chest to above his knees, it failed to cover all his scars, but Molly said nothing about them, focused on her task. When she announced she was done he ran a hand through what was left of his hair, that was now super short, he couldn’t cover his face anymore.

She left the room so he could sink into the bath, he scrubbed at his skin and hair, he heard Molly making a racket in his bedroom but he couldn’t bring himself to care, too comfortable to move, he’d find out when he was done.

When he finished and entered the bedroom he squinted, it was way more bright then before, she’d pulled the curtains away and let the natural light in, it gave the room a different mood then before and not only that, but the dust had been cleared, his bedding changed, he arched a brow at her as he saw her setting up a tray with breakfast in his room.

“It’s not much but I have to get back now, but I’ll know if you didn’t finish your plate, and I’ll be coming in to visit regularly, if there’s any issues contact me by Floo.” He nodded dumbly at her, still in shock.

He ate the breakfast, a light soup to be easy on his stomach and a side of fruit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Things were awkward the next few days, to say the least, at least with Remus the only comment he made was that it was weird to see Sirius with short hair.

Ha.

Dumbledore had pressured Minister Fudge on Sirius Black’s innocence, he’d taken Sirius’s memory as proof, and argued the Omega’s rights act of 1876 to his full advantage, which basically stated that an Omega accused of a crime was meant to have an extremely detailed investigation before being arrested, which isn’t what happened to Sirius–not that they even knew he was an Omega at that time.

Things were happening so fast, he knew Dumbledore felt like he failed Sirius, the man had told him so himself, but it wasn’t his old Headmasters fault, no one knew about the switch with the Secret Keeper except him, the Potters and Wormtail. Perhaps it was the man’s protective instincts going into full affect, but Sirius didn’t care, for once he was being protected and fought for.

Within a week the news was out, Sirius Black was a free man and the Ministry was facing pressure from the backlash against crimes of Omega abuse, he was also awarded money too, and the department had begun to add more policies in place so that it would never happen again.

Harry was still in the middle of his fifth year, dealing with the Umbridge bitch, and the Ministry had agreed to give Sirius his guardianship on the condition he’s seen by an omega expert and Mind Healer, which he begrudgingly agreed to, not liking all this interest in his mental health.

They started him on mood stabilizer potions, and ones to target his weight and nutrition. He was also provided with medicine to help his hormones, the Mediwitch omega expert even informed him that once he was done with treatment, his fertility should be completely normal, he was shocked, he just nodded and said nothing as she left. Molly who had stayed with him during the examination to offer the fellow omega support, put a hand on his shoulder in concern.

“You alright, dear?” She asked.

He cried, unable to hold back anymore.

Molly held him as he sobbed into her chest, she listened as he told her he never thought he’d be able to have children, she combed her fingers threw his cropped hair and hushed him with the love of a mother, something he had never gotten to feel but missed it all the same, and she tucked him in when he eventually fell asleep, exhausted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The weirdest thing about all this was Kreacher. Apparently house elves had to be more loyal to omegas, who were generally in charge of the house, and Kreacher couldn’t fight strong instinct like that, he grew to accept the elf more, and allowed him to keep what he wanted from the items of his family, including his mother’s portrait, so that it was no longer a disturbance in the main part of the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a few months but already so much had changed, they even started to reduce the mood stabilisers and eventually he’d go off them. His hair had grown in more, now curling a little under his ears and he liked the length now too, he’d let it grow some more and then keep the length like that. He’d even began to use creams on his face, this Molly suggested kindly, and his skin was much smoother now, healing from the effects of his previous harsh treatment, he even used salves on his body to help improve the scarring, and there was such a difference now. He felt more confident.

He bought new clothes too, that were more flattering on him and good quality, it was nice to be a free man and just do some shopping, he’d gotten loads of cooking books too and Molly had begun to teach him and he’d started to experiment more in the kitchen. He wanted to be able to cook Harry home cooked meals, it was never something he used to be interested in before, but now, he could admit he enjoyed focusing on a rewarding task, it kept him busy.

He had completely changed up Grimmauld Place too, he put new furniture, refurnished rooms–except Regulus’s, that one he left untouched and locked.

The place was cleaner, brighter and brought about a better mood, he’d gotten compliments on the house now from Order member, and sometimes Dumbledore even visited for tea and Sirius used the opportunity to test his baking skills on the poor man—well at least he’s improving his skills. He cringed as he remembered one particular moment early in his baking face where Dumbledore looked rather regretful that he’d put that slice of lemon cake in his mouth. 

Sirius had put on weight and looked much better, he even started to explore his omega side more and practiced using light makeup, a little eyeshadow to shape his eyes more feline like, some blush and lipstick that he dabbed on the center of his lips, and used a finger to soften it all over.

He could look at the mirror and recognize and like himself now.

The omega Mediwitch was really happy with his improvements and said he should be getting his period soon, which was a weird thing to be excited about but he knew it was a sign that he was healthy, and he needed that. He achieved guardianship over Harry–which they were both happy about, having discussed their joy with letters. Harry would still have to spend three weeks with his aunt but after that he was coming right here officially!

Sirius hadn’t felt so positive in so long, he couldn’t believe how quickly things changed for the better.

He hadn’t gotten used to the public attention and he doubted he would, they posted picture after picture of him, constantly awing at him and his appearance.

He could notice some Order members staring at him but he  
He liked the attention. It made him feel normal. Snivilus was clearly awkward about the omega thing but still sneered at him and called him a mutt. It’s Snape. What’s new?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was bending over a cupboard in the kitchen, looking for a baking tool that his cookbook requested when he felt a presence behind him and quickly swerved around to catch Mundungus Fletcher biting his lip as he had clearly just been staring at Sirius’s ass.

“Not. Interested.” Sirius gritted.

The man showed his hands, shrugged and walked off and that was that.

Huh…

Would Sirius start be dating in the future? The thought hadn’t crossed his mind before, he didn’t want anything to put any stress on Harry, who was his priority. He’d had many conversations with his mind healer about Harry, and he did not want the boy to replace James, they were two different people, and Harry was a child, not his best friend, and he would need a safe comforting home, the last thing Sirius should be doing was look for a relationship, he wasn’t really interested in anyone anyways.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius went to the bathroom and when he pushed his underwear down, there it was.

His period.

Whaaaat. Just when he hadn’t expected. He couldn’t help being overjoyed, he rolled his pants up and ran out of the living room loo, yelling in his excitement “Molly!!! I got it—I got my period!!” 

He remembered that she had been here earlier, maybe she still was.

Sirius stopped short when he saw Snape—who looked like he chocked on his own spit– and Remus—who was laughing, bastard— and stopped short, feeling red in the face and clumsily walking away as quickly as he could.

Fuck that was embarrassing, he can’t believe he was screaming about his period like a dumbass, later when he told Molly about it over tea, she just laughed at him and he grumbled, hand over his face as he tried to forget.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon enough, after the period, he’d begun to get wet, a little too wet, in his opinion, he thought as he stood in the bathroom wiping slick from ass with a towel, as he sighed, the Mediwitch said it would stabilize soon and he couldn’t wait because he was nervous about leaking through his clothes, there were too many alphas coming in and out and Sirius would prefer to avoid embarrassing himself.

Later, he’s practicing a dish with eggplant, spinach and cheese, humming as he puts it in the oven, he has light festive music playing even though its not Christmas yet, but it will be soon, and he’ll get to spend it with his godson finally, he could care for him properly with his mind in the right place and give him good family memories. He’d prepared Harry’s bedroom already— and guest rooms too—he let Harry choose the décor so that it would feel more his own, he bought Harry new casual clothes, and pyjamas too, when Harry came over they’d donate all his old clothes so he could enjoy his new closet.

Suddenly he heard someone barge in, coughing and he ran to see the commotion, he reassured himself that his dinner would fine as he had an alarm in place and—this wasn’t important now. He saw a figure bleeding in the entrance of the house, this wasn’t a shocking sight as injured members normally came here to be treated as Mediwizard Blake, an old friend of Dumbledore who came out of retirement to help, now part of the order, could treat them.

He rushed to help the figure then realised it was Snape and his clutch on him grew lax and he almost dropped the man before he huffed and helped pull him to the sofa, he needed to grow up and not be ass, even if it was Snivilu— No he couldn’t use that phrase anymore, he had to be above that.

Snape must’ve gotten injured as a Death Eater spy, so he couldn’t get treated at the school, it’d be suspicious, he had no choice but to come here.

Snape tried to push him away and made it very hard not to punch him in his stupid face but he held back, choosing to yell at him instead. “Let me help!”

“Get off me, dog!” He hissed, “Where’s Blake?” 

Sirius ignored the hands trying to slap his away. “He’s not here, he went on some secret thing with Dumbledore and I don’t know when they’ll be back–Stop pushing! He’s been training me and I can help you if you would just. Stop. Moving.”

He’d been adamant that he learns healing skills from Blake, he wanted to be useful in any way he could, and he’d been through the war before, he knew how important medical personal were, and Harry was going to be in the thick of this war whether he liked it or not, he had to be prepared for anything.

Snape must’ve been desperate or too weak because he acquiesced and leaned back on the purple couch, seemingly exhausted. He sat on the floor between Snape’s legs, on his knees and pushed away the mans button up and unzipped his pants to push down a bit, which he saw Snape try to resist so he smacked him on his arm, told him to quit being a baby and let him work. The man had a wound on his side and it wasn’t small, Sirius got to work cleaning the would, he called Kreacher in for supplies, who started screaming when he saw Sirius’s compromising position with Snape.

“Omega Master is sinning! Master is having Sex” He screeched at the top of his lungs loud enough that he heard his mother’s portrait respond back from the attic to what sounded like “SEX!” and both him and Snape started spluttering horrified protests.

“He’s injured, I’m treating him for fucks sake Kreacher—Look” And Kreacher stared and realised his mistake but still didn’t look happy that the omega he served was pressed this close to an unmated alpha, but he left and returned with Sirius’s healing supplies, he thanked the house elf but Kreature remained staring in the room, declaring himself Sirius’s chaperone. 

“Kreacher will preserve Master’s precious virginity!”

“Alright, thanks Kreacher” Sirius muttered, knowing better then to try to argue, and blushing when he caught Snape’s reaction to Sirius being a virgin.

“Really, mutt?” Snape mocked.

Sirius ignored him, he was a grown up he could do it but then Snape laughed and he pressed his hand harder on Snape’s skin, that he was holding as he chanted spells under his breath, and Snape flinched back. “Yeah, shut up.” Sirius said.

Eventually he closed off the worst of the wound and leaned back on his heals sighing, he glanced at Kreacher “Can you check food cooking in the kitchen please and prepare plates and Butterbeer” He no longer drank alcohol at the recommendation of the mind healer.

With the house elf gone, he rose to sit on the couch nudging Snape so his back was turned which the man at first refused, “ I need to bandage you up, alright?” And Snape relented but kept his head turned back to he had an eye on Sirius.

“If you try anything...” Snape said, threatening.

“I won’t, okay.” Said Sirius. “Raise your hands please.”

He wrapped the bandage around Snape’s midsection, after removing his shirt entirely, Sirius’s chest was pressed against the Professors back, as he moved back and forth with the bandage, he sweated a bit, his chest was more tender now that his omega developments had finished recovering and been able to develop properly, after he’d messed that up using suppressants when he was young.

He closed off the bandage, but he left his arms around Snape’s stomach, just tentatively placed, not resting as he took a breath, his head bent, touching Snape’s back.

“I’m sorry okay? I’m really fucking sorry.” Snape had grown stiff in his arms, shocked at what he was hearing. He knew the scent he was giving out was shame and distress, he wasn’t lying to Snape, the alpha was hearing the truth. “That—When we were kids. It was wrong, and I am ashamed I behaved so cruelly.

Snape drew away from him so Sirius did the same. 

“Whatever, mutt.”

Sirius exhaled, it was better then nothing, progress was still progress. And Severus Snape couldn’t get up from the couch even if he wanted. He helped Snape rest better by placing firm pillows behind his back, Snape looked confused and annoyed.

Kreacher appeared with two plated of dinner that smelled really good and butter bear, and Sirius’s stomach rumbled, which he laughed at himself for when Snape gave him a look. Kreacher placed the food on the table and left, whispering something about speaking to mistress.

“You don’t expect me to be so foolish as to eat anything you made?” Snape griped.

“Hey! My food is good, I’ll have you know and I promise there’s nothing but food in this.”

Snape did not look in any way reassured and wouldn’t eat from the placed Sirius brought him. “Look.” Said Sirius taking a bite of his plate to show Snape.

“How do I know that that wasn’t the safe plate and mine is poisoned?” He said, picking at the food with the fork, a disturbed look on his face.

“Fucking fine.” The omega groaned and he quickly held Snape’s hand that held the fork in a tight grip so he wouldn’t escape out of his hold and brought it to his mouth, taking a quick biting, chewing and swallowing while Snape glared at him.

“See? Not poisoned. Or are you too much of a coward to eat perfectly safe food?” He dared and the man fell for it, looking angry as he ate the food.

He took the dishes away when they finished, and they sipped their butterbeer quietly.

Severus Snape broke the stilted silence after he finished his drink, leaving it on the side table “And…the boy will spend the holidays here?”

“Hm?” Sirius said, bending down to put his drink on the floor, he was in jeans in and a red jumper so he was aware of his lower back showing when he curved his back, why was he thinking about this? It was just Snape; it wasn’t like Sirius found the man attracti—

Oh.

Fuck. Okay. 

He was grown, he could deal with finding alphas attractive, it wasn’t a big deal even though it was SNAPE! Fucking Snape? Really hormones? you take months to stabilize and this is what you decide? His life was seriously a joke.

Oh yeah Snape asked him a question.

“Ah, yeah, Harry’s going to be with me,” Sirius said, smiling, as positioned his body on the couch to be facing Snape.

“You’ve got…” Snape trailed off, gesturing to his face. 

Sirius perked up, “Huh? Where?” Licking at the corner of his mouth but not finding anything, pushing himself closer to Snape unintentionally.

Snape moved his arm to his face, he wiped his thumb over Sirius’s top lip, the man look shocked, like he moved unknowingly, but he stayed still. “There...” He said quietly. 

Snape moved his thumb slowly away, shocked at his actions, but Sirius moved faster and he took the man’s thumb in his mouth, swallowing the foam away and panting softly as he finished, watching Severus’s expression, who stared wide eyed, but he didn’t pull away. Sirius could pick up scent dynamics since his recovery and he scented the spike in arousal from the other man, who looked flustered and began to lean back. 

So Sirius blurted out before he could think “I’m wet.”

Severus’s eyebrows flew up but he said nothing. 

“If you want…” Sirius said, pressing close to the man. Snape didn’t respond but he didn’t tell Sirius to fuck off either so.

Sirius found himself climbing on Severus Snape’s lap, his once considered nemesis, and he tried not think much about anything, he wanted alpha, this alpha—now. He was careful not to jostle the other man’s injury. It was a shock of movement, pheromones all over the place as they kissed heatedly, Snape’s hands were tight around his ass, kneading harshly—Sirius gasped loudly, feeling enough slick escape him that he knew Snape could feel it in his hands and the mans pupils were wide as the made eye contact, and Sirius was unable to look away, even as the man smirked as he pushed a hand in the back of his pants, a finger probing inside and he his his face in the mans shoulder head bowed as he pushed his ass out, too horny to think, as Snape pushed his jeans and panties down. 

“Lace and pink?” The man remarked, amusement in his voice, but something deeper and primal too

“Snape!” He whined, needy for more. “Please!” 

The Slythirin laughed, as he pushed his finger back in while Sirius panted desperately against him. This was so good, he needed this, he needed to orgasm, he couldn’t think of anything else, he wanted it so bad, he could feel Snape pitching a tent below him and he pushed back at it with his on hard on, grinding, and he heard a chocked off moan, and they grew more frenzied together.

He didn’t hear footsteps coming their way ‘till it was too late and he heard a gasp and he turned quickly in shock to see Molly cover her eyes, and his heart stopped, he jumped off Snape and attempted to pull his pants up but kept tugging and tugging, until eventually Snape helped him by roughly pulling them up, he thought nothing of it, this whole thing was embarrassing, and zipped himself up.

“Idiot boy, what were you thinking? What if you got pregnant? You’re not married and what about Harry?” She’d already begun admonishing him while still covering her eyes.

“You’re right Molly, you’re right.” He just wanted this conversation over, this was a nightmare and completely humiliating. He saw Snape from the corner of his eye sneaking slowly away, bastard. And he had to stand there and take the lecture from Molly, nodding his head and not interrupting, there’d be no point and he just wanted this over.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had the guts to post an m fic, will update as I edit.


End file.
